gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Matilda's Rescue
Matilda's Rescue is the twenty-third episode of Mobile Suit Gundam. It first aired on September 8, 1979 in Japan and on August 21, 2001 in North America. Synopsis White Base sits at the bottom of a ravine, covered in foliage for camouflage. The crew work on making repairs. Mirai walks by, inspecting their work. Inside White Base, Amuro, Hayato and Job John work on making repairs to the engine while Kai fools around. Mirai is told that Bright wants to see her and heads back inside. Bright tells Mirai that he wants her to act as acting commander of White Base. Mirai is not sure if she can take on such responsibilities, but Bright believes in her and provides her some advice that he wrote up. Meanwhile on the Big Tray, General Revil gives a briefing to Lt. Matilda, General Elran and Joduch on Odessa. Having received the request for supplies from White Base, Revil tells Lt. Matilda to head there and also deliver them upgrade modules for Gundam. Elran asks why he is giving so much support to an unofficial unit like White Base and Revil says that a regular unit couldn't test the prototype like White Base has. Matilda's Medea supply squadron leaves the base. Elsewhere, M'Quve is in his Dobday receiving a report from Judoch on what Revil's plans for Odessa Day are. Judoch tells him about the Gundam upgrade modules as well, but they were sent off before Elran had a chance to find out more information about them. M'Quve orders a subordinate of his named Klink to attack the Medea transports with several Goufs and Dodai YSs as they head to White Base. Klink heads out with these units, as well as several Dopps. Back onboard White Base, Mirai is going over Bright's notes when Sayla tells her that she's received a message from Revil. Revil says that he's sending supplies and that as soon as repairs are done, they are to join the forces at Odessa. He also says that he's sending a power-up for the Gundam. However, the message does not say when Odessa Day will start. Lt. Matilda's Medeas spot the Zeon squadron and send an SOS to Revil. White Base picks up the SOS and launches Amuro, Kai, and Hayato as assistance. Mirai changes her mind, not wanting to leave White Base completely defenseless but Sayla orders them to launch anyway. Amuro launches in the Core Fighter, while Kai launches in the Guncannon and Job John and Hayato in the Gunperry with the Gundam parts. Amuro heads towards the Medeas as fast as he can, wanting to save Lt. Matilda. Matilda's squadron tries as best they can to fight off the Goufs, Dodais and Dopps, but are quickly hit. Amuro arrives and takes out some of the Dopps but has trouble with the Goufs. He asks Kai and Hayato for backup. On White Base, Bright anxiously observes Mirai and flashes back to Ryu's death. Amuro is informed that the Gunperry is in docking range and he performs a mid-air conversion despite being fired at by the Zeon. Kai arrives with the Guncannon and helps defend the Gundam. Amuro pursues the remaining Goufs. The Medeas which have been hit, land and Lt. Matilda orders the remaining Medeas to land with them to protect the Gundam upgrade modules. Lt. Matilda rushes to unload the upgrade modules and immediately provide them to Gundam, despite Amuro's lack of training in them. Bright communicates with the bridge and asks Mirai how things are going. Mirai lies to him, telling him that the Medea has safely made it. This comforts Bright, who decides to get some rest. Amuro continues to battle the Goufs and the Gundam is severely damaged by the Heat Rod from one of them. Amuro is able to destroy it, but finds the Gundam difficult to move. Another Gouf approaches, but Hayato soon arrives with the Gundam upgrade module G-Fighter. Amuro climbs aboard the G-Fighter in the Gundam and they are able to destroy both the Gouf and the Dodai it is standing on. Back on White Base, Mirai is briefed by Revil, who tells her that she did well defending the Medea squadron and that the Base needs to be repaired right away. Mirai feels awful, but Sayla comforts her, saying that she gave Bright some peace of mind during the battle. The Medea Squadron arrives at White Base and begins to unload its cargo. Lt. Matilda thanks Amuro, Hayato and Kai for rescuing her for saving her a second time. She then takes them to go look over the Gundam upgrade modules. Important Events * Characters Introduced: General Revil, Elran * Mecha Introduced: Dodai YS, the G-Fighter * The Gundam gets an upgrade and uses it for the first time. Staff *'Script:' Hiroyuki Hoshiyama *'Unit Director:' Ryoji Fujiwara *'Animation Director:' Kazuo Nakamura